My Lovely Ice Prince
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: CHAPTER 3! Kisah Baekhyun dan Pangeran Es nya merajut cinta. CHANBAEK. Slight! KRISBAEK-KAIBAEK. Genderswitch. M. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Ice Prince**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.**

**Support : OT12**

**Genre : Romance. Drama. Fluff. Hurt/Comfort. Family. etc.**

**Rating : Untuk 17 tahun ke atas. (M)**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Weird. Mature Language. Typo(s)**

.

Aku nggak tau kenapa lagi doyan banget bikin genderswitch, soalnya pas aja sama karakter ceritanya. Well, Baekhyun kayaknya emang salah tubuh deh ya soalnya dia makin hari makin cantik aja aku jadi sebel.

Sebelum baca tolong dipikir pikir lagi, ini banyak adegan dewasa tapi nanti nanti belom sekarang belom... sekarang masih pemanasan (?)

.

**My Lovely Ice Prince -1-**

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang sebenarnya sangat pas dibadan mungilnya, hanya saja sangat ketat dibagian dadanya yang kelebihan isi membuatnya susah menyatukan dua kancing bagian atas juga susah bernafas. Baekhyun mengumpat pada payudaranya yang terlalu besar untuk ukuran badannya yang kecil, padahal Luhan yang badannya seperti model saja payudaranya tidak sebesar dirinya. Meski agak kesal, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, toh dia juga wanita kan? Jadi syukuri saja apa yang ada. Hm.

Rok pendek sepaha warna hitam dan blazer dengan warna yang sama menjadi penyempurna penampilannya didepan cermin. Gadis itu menggulung rambut panjangnya seperti keong. Membuat setiap jengkal kulit lehernya yang putih bersih terlihat jelas. Dia mengoleskan make up diwajahnya, tidak terlalu tipis juga tidak ketebalan, pas dan terkesan natural. Setelah merasa penampilannya sempurna, Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meraih tas jinjing dengan _brand_ terbaru yang dia beli di London saat liburan musim panas kemarin bersama Luhan, sahabatnya.

Hari ini dia akan menjalani sidang skripsi. Semalaman dia menghafalkan dan mempelajari materi sidang. Rasanya melelahkan sekali, tapi dia harus lulus tahun ini juga. Dia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti kakak perempuannya, Minseok yang harus menunda kelulusannya karena cuti hamil. Baekhyun bergidik, membayangkan dirinya mengandung bayi sementara dia belum menyelesaikan studinya. Sebenarnya, kakak perempuannya tidak ada masalah sama sekali, karena wanita itu hamil setelah menikah dengan kakak iparnya, Kim Jongdae yang sekarang memilih tinggal di apartemen yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun, menunggu sampai calon keponakannya lahir, barulah kakaknya itu menyelesaikan masa studinya.

Baekhyun mengunci pintu apartemennya, melangkah keluar untuk menjemput mobilnya yang terparkir digarasi apartemen. Gadis itu menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan tenang. Sidang dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi setidaknya Baekhyun bisa mempersiapkan diri dan tidak terburu buru mengemudi karena jarak kampus dari apartemennya hanya lima belas menit jika mengemudi dengan santai.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya setelah memarkirnya di area kampus, gadis itu mencari cari sosok sahabat sahabatnya, Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin. Tepat setelah sampai dilantai 2, dia menemukan teman temannya itu sedang menunggunya. Jongin mengenakan pakaian formal senada dengan Baekhyun, Jongin terlihat lebih tampan dengan kemeja putih polos yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku dan celana panjang hitam khas kantoran.<p>

Luhan, tak kalah cantiknya dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu membiarkan rambut karamelnya terurai. Diantara ketiganya hanya Luhan yang mengambil jurusan berbeda, dia memilih _designer_ sesuai dengan cita citanya dan hasilnya gadis itu sudah lulus satu tahun yang lalu karena dia memang satu tingkat diatas Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Jongin. Impiannya sebagai _designer_ pun berhasil diraihnya, menjadikannya seorang_ designer_ muda dan cantik sekaligus sukses hanya dalam waktu sekejap.

Sementara Sehun, laki laki yang juga kekasih dari Luhan itu, sudah lulus sebulan yang lalu, selain otaknya yang encer pria itu juga sudah diterima di perusahaan ternama, PCY Group. Salah satu perusahaan terbesar dibidang arsitektur yang banyak memiliki relasi dengan perusahaan perusahaan dalam negeri dan luar negeri. Benar benar tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan Oh Sehun.

"_Holly..._ "

"Kau tidak punya kemeja yang lain Baek?" Luhan cepat cepat memotong pikiran kotor Kim Jongin saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Sementara Sehun tidak begitu antusias, meski sebagai laki laki normal, dia akui lekuk tubuh Baekhyun tidak bisa diabaikan dari pandangan matanya begitu saja, tapi dia cukup tahu diri dengan gadis cantik disampingnya yang sudah mengancam dengan tatapan matanya.

Baekhyun memaksa menyatukan dua kancing atasnya tetapi hasilnya dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Ya sudah tidak usah dipaksa, kau juga tidak bilang sih, aku kan punya kemeja yang lebih besar" Luhan menghela nafasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum tidak enak dengan teman temannya. Apalagi tatapan Jongin yang seperti ingin menelannya hidup hidup.

"Mana aku tahu" Ucapnya.

Baekhyun mendorong dahi Jongin saat pria itu tidak berhenti memandangi belahan dadanya.

"Kau perlu mencucui otakmu, Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya, mereka masih harus menunggu sekitar lima menit lagi untuk memulai sidangnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan merangkul Baekhyun dan sesekali menggoda gadis itu dengan mengusap pahanya dan mencium bahu hingga leher gadis itu, membuat Baekhyun harus menahan nafasnya berkali kali dengan tingkah temannya yang paling _mesum_ ini.

"Tolong jangan berbuat tidak senonoh disini, cari waktu dan tempat yang lain saja sana" Sindir Luhan. Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat temannya itu menekuk nekuk wajahnya.

Sehun merangkul kekasihnya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Luhan memerah tiba tiba. Baekhyun dan Jongin memandang curiga, sementara Sehun hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada dua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

><p>Sidang skripsi untuk Baekhyun dan Jongin selesai, hasilnya mereka lulus meski tidak dengan nilai sememuaskan Sehun. Mereka memilih untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan makan makan dan minum di sebuah <em>bar<em> elit. Jongin sudah lebih dulu mabuk, dan tangannya tidak pernah diam ditubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berkali kali mengembalikan kesadaran temannya meski itu percuma saja.

"Baek, kau temani Jongin disini ya. Aku dan Sehun ada urusan" Luhan meraih tas selempangnya, Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan menatap Baekhyun seolah mengatakan hal yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun ingin menyerukan protes, tapi dua temannya itu sudah berlalu tanpa memberinya keputusan untuk menolak atau mengiyakan. Baekhyun berkali kali menyingkirkan kepala Jongin yang berulang kali jatuh di dadanya.

"Jongin, ayo pulang. Kau tidak bisa mabuk seperti ini, merepotkan" Baekhyun mengacak tatanan rambutnya, membuatnya menjadi berantakan sedikit.

Pria itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas, dia benar benar mabuk. Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Dia membiarkan Jongin yang tidak sadarkan diri tertidur disampingnya. Gadis itu memainkan ponselnya tanpa minat. Tega teganya Luhan dan Sehun meninggalkannya dan membebankan Jongin padanya.

Tanpa disadari dua laki laki yang tidak dikenalnya sudah mengerubunginya, mengabaikan Jongin yang tak sadar disebelahnya.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun memberontak saat salah satu laki laki yang berambut pirang menyentuh paha mulusnya.

"Tidak usah malu malu seperti itu, kita nikmati saja cantik" Ucap salah satu pria yang lain yang kini mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hendak menciumnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menampar laki laki itu, dan keributan di _bar_ itu tidak terelakan. Pria berambut pirang tadi mendorong tubuh Baekhyun setelah menarik kasar tubuh temannya lalu pria itu dengan paksa menindihnya, mencengkeram dua tangan gadis itu membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Dia mencium bibir gadis itu tanpa ada yang berani menghentikannya, laki laki yang tadi hampir mencium Baekhyun mendadak diam, ada rasa kasihan yang entah darimana datangnya melihat rekannya seperti tidak memberi ampun pada gadis itu.

Sampai seseorang menarik pria berambut pirang yang masih mencumbu Baekhyun dengan liarnya dan menghantam wajah pria itu berkali kali. Daehyun, pria yang hampir mencium Baekhyun tadi ikut menarik pria tinggi yang tidak berhenti memukul wajah rekannya.

"Cukup, Chanyeol! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Daehyun memapah tubuh rekannya, Kris yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri karena pukulan Chanyeol, tetapi pria yang tidak kalah tingginya dengan Chanyeol itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan seringai yang khas disudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan beberapa lebam diwajahnya.

Chanyeol masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ingin mematahkan semua tulang tulang _si brengsek_ itu tapi dia hanya berhasil meninju sofa merah tempat duduk Baekhyun setelah Daehyun membawa Kris pergi.

Baekhyun masih menangis dan tidak berani melihat keributan disekitarnya. Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya, membuat gadis yang penampilannya sudah kacau itu harus mendongak melihat pahlawan yang sudah menolongnya.

Nafas Baekhyun tidak beraturan, jantungnya tidak dapat memompa aliran darahnya dengan baik, dan juga otaknya yang tidak dapat bekerja dengan normal. Dia memandang sosok tinggi yang masih berdiri dihadapannya, wajahnya terlihat tak acuh seperti biasa. _Si pangeran es_. Begitu Baekhyun menyebutnya.

Chanyeol adalah senior dua tingkat diatasnya. Sudah lama sekali Baekhyun, tepatnya semenjak dia kuliah dijurusan yang sama sejak dia menjadi mahasiswa baru, dirinya sudah menaruh hati pada pria tinggi itu. Tetapi sikap pria itu yang _super duper_ cuek membuatnya harus puas memendam perasaan itu dalam hati.

Yang dia dengar dari Sehun, pria ini sudah menjadi wakil direktur di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Beruntungnya Sehun, bisa diterima kerja di perusahaan terbesar itu. Baekhyun mendadak mengumpat dirinya yang bodoh, dia dengar perusahaan itu memang tidak pernah main main jika mencari karyawan. Mereka harus benar benar berkompeten dan banyak pengalaman.

Ditengah tengah kepalanya yang tiba tiba berat, Baekhyun merasakan sepasang lengan mengangkat tubuhnya dan pria itu, Park Chanyeol benar benar tengah membawa tubuhnya seperti pengantin baru, dia merasakan aliran darah memompa disekitar wajahnya membuatnya panas dan memerah karena malu dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Sialan.

Baekhyun mengingat Jongin. Pria itu masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tu-turunkan aku, temanku masih disana" Ucapnya tanpa berani menatap pria yang masih membawa tubuhnya.

"Sudah ku suruh orang untuk mengantarnya, kau tenang saja" Chanyeol juga berkata tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, wajahnya selalu dingin. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu rumahnya"

Chanyeol berhenti dan akhirnya mereka bersitatap. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah, bagaimana mungkin ada manusia setampan ini? Baekhyun ingin menjatuhkan dirinya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Dia adik sepupuku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu rumahnya" Chanyeol berdecak, Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali kali. Susah menangkap perkataan pria ini. Apa? adik sepupu? Jongin tidak pernah mengatakan ini, dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal hal apapun tentang Chanyeol, kecuali melarangnya menyukai pria ini.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Baekhyun belum percaya seratus persen, membuat Chanyeol kembali berdecak sebal.

"Selain tubuhmu berat, kau juga cerewet. Diam saja, dan katakan dimana alamatmu"

* * *

><p>Belum ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol fokus mengemudi, dan Baekhyun asik dengan dunianya sendiri menatap pemandangan kota dari balik jendela mobil Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali mereka berinterkasi, saat masih kuliah Chanyeol seringkali menjadi kakak pembimbingnya saat praktikum, perasaannya dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah atau berkurang sedikitpun. Meski seringkali dia dibuat gondok dengan sikap pria ini yang super galak dan dingin. Apapun yang dia lakukan saat praktikum selalu salah, dan harus mengulang data datanya lagi.<p>

Tapi anehnya, pria ini selalu marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, saat dia dan Jongin tidak sengaja berinteraksi saat praktikum. Pria aneh dan dingin. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun dan membuatnya semakin hari semakin menyukai _Ice Prince_nya.

Baekhyun sempat menolak saat Chanyeol mengatakan akan mengantarnya, tapi selain galak dan dingin, rupanya pria ini juga punya sifat keras kepala dan tidak suka ditolak. Jadilah Baekhyun pulang dengan diantar pria yang disukainya itu dan supir Chanyeol membawa mobil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik gadis cantik disebelahnya. Dia berdeham sambil terus menatap lurus jalanan yang mulai sepi karena malam sudah larut.

"Lain kali jangan pakai baju yang ketat dan rok sependek itu" Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa seolah dia punya hak mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Menoleh kesamping dan mendapati pria itu masih fokus mengemudi.

"A-Apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Apa, apanya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dan dia juga tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya yang tiba tiba datang.

"Apa yang tadi kakak bilang?" Sejak dulu Baekhyun sudah terbiasa memanggilnya kakak, ya memang seharusnya seperti itu.

"Tidak ada" Chanyeol kembali fokus mengemudi. Baekhyun tidak puas dengan jawaban seniornya ini.

Beberapa saat suasana itu kembali hening. Tapi Baekhyun memecahkannya agar dirinya juga tidak terlalu canggung. Membayangkan untuk bicara dengan Pangeran Es ini saja sudah berkali kali ditepis karena rasanya mustahil, apalagi berdua didalam satu mobil milik si pangeran. Baekhyun merasakan jutaan kupu kupu menggelitik perutnya yang rata.

"Em, kakak. Bagaimana bisa tadi ada disitu?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali fokus mengemudi.

"Memangnya kenapa? kau pikir aku pahlawan tampan yang sengaja mendengar bisikan gaib untuk menyelamatkanmu?" Baekhyun ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban kakak seniornya. Dia memandangi kakinya yang telanjang, karena Chanyeol mencopot _high_ _heels_nya.

"Tidak, maksudku kenapa kakak menyelamatkanku dan menghajar pria tadi?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada gadis cerewet disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, menepikan mobilnya sebentar untuk menghela nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Jadi, kau menikmati sentuhan pria itu?" Tatapannya tajam menusuk mata Baekhyun. Membuat gadis mungil itu harus kembali menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah.

"A-apa? Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa kakak yang menyelamatkan aku dari pria hidung belang itu"

Chanyeol kembali mendekat, menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun yang gemetaran. Gadis itu mendadak seperti menapak di awang awang saat tubuh Chanyeol berada diatasnya dan nafas mereka beradu tidak teratur.

"Ka-kakak? Apa yang-"

"Lain kali jangan pakai baju yang membuat belahan dadamu terlihat!" Chanyeol masih tajam menatapnya. Lalu kembali duduk diposisi semula. Dia melepas mantel coklatnya dan memakaikannya ditubuh Baekhyun yang seolah tenggelam dalam mantel itu, dia mengancingnya sampai kancing teratas membuat Baekhyun benar benar terlihat mungil.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti menunduk, merasakan aliran darah kembali memompa kulit wajahnya.

"Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi!" Chanyeol kembali menyalakan kemudi. Baekhyun menatapnya, mengerjap lagi tidak mngerti.

"Bertemu? siapa?" Matanya mengerjap lucu. Chanyeol mendadak ingin memeluk gadis mungil itu. Tapi gengsi menghalanginya.

"Kris" Ucapnya singkat.

"Siapa Kris?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya. Dia memang tidak tahu siapa Kris. Lagipula untuk apa Chanyeol mengatakan ini?

"Laki laki brengsek tadi" Ucapnya dengan nada emosi. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sangat tahu dia tipe seperti apa, aku yakin sekali dia tidak akan berhenti mendapatkanmu"

"Apa?" Baekhyun kembali dibuat tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol dan Kris memang rival semenjak kuliah dulu, Baekhyun pernah mendengar nama Kris tapi hal itu segera berlalu seperti angin karena Kris mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Chanyeol tahu Kris senang mengamati Baekhyun dari kejauhan, dia seringkali berbicara dengan pria itu untuk tidak mengganggu gadis yang diam diam disukainya. Tapi Kris yang kolot seperti ayahnya, tidak pernah menyerah dan hal itu pula yang membuat perusahaan mereka mejadi rival yang sepadan.

Perusahaan milik ayah mereka masing masing. Dan jabatan yang sama, sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan masing masing.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya didepan apartemen Baekhyun. Dia membuka pintu penumpang dan Baekhyun keluar dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Mantel Chanyeol membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri seolah olah tenggelam. Chanyeol menyerahkan _heels_nya dan Baekhyun kembali memakainya.

"Te-terimakasih, kak" Baekhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya. Chanyeol mendekat membuat Baekhyun harus mendongak.

"Kau dengar aku kan? Jangan pernah bertemu Kris lagi" Baekhyun mengerjap lagi tapi selanjutnya dia memilih mengangguk saja.

"Jika tiba tiba kau bertemu dengannya cepat cepat menghindar atau hubungi aku, kau mengerti?" Chanyeol meraih _smarthphone_ Baekhyun, menekan beberapa angka disana. Dia meraih ponselnya yang berdering dan menunjukkan layar yang tertera panggilan itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berniat masuk kedalam apartemennya. Tiga langkah berjalan, Chanyeol menghentikannya. Dia meraih lengan gadis itu, dan tanpa menunggu Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat dibibirnya. Dia menciumnya lembut dan terkesan berhati hati. Baekhyun masih mencerna pikirannya, dia seperti mimpi tapi sentuhan bibir pria itu sangat nyata. Tidak ada niat untuk mendorong atau menghentikan laki laki yang masih melumat bibir mungilnya, Baekhyun perlahan membalas Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya. Jutaan kupu kupu itu kembali hadir menggelitik perutnya. Pelukan Chanyeol ditubuhnya semakin erat, dan bunyi bibir yang bersentuhan menggema ditelinga masing masing.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman itu dan membiarkan gadis dalam dekapannya bernafas. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol dan memilih menunduk menatap ujung _heels_nya.

"Itu untuk menghapus bibir Kris dari bibirmu, kau harus ingat kata kataku tadi. Mengerti?"

Meski diliputi kebingungan, gadis itu akhirnya berucap.

"Y-ya"

.

**FIN?**

Terserah kalian mau berhenti disini aja apa lanjut. Kalo kalian antusias, aku bakal lanjut karena aku juga nggak tega nge-gantung cerita ini. hahaha. Tapi jangan nyesel, soalnya kalo ini lanjut bakal complicated banget. Bakal ada pihak ketiga pihak keempat pihak kelima... yaelah banyak banget, nggak deng pokoknya complicated macem sinetron.

Aku sengaja bikin pendek pendek aja tiap chapternya, takutnya kalian bosen dan biar kalian nggak pegel juga bacanya. Hahaha.

Daddy sama He Is Chanyeol belom aku lanjut dalam waktu dekat, aku mau UTS dulu jadi biar nggak kangen (?) aku kasih ini dulu ya.

See you my lovely reviewers, readers dan semuanya! Ditunggu reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Lovely Ice Prince**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.**

**Support : EXO Member.**

**Genre : Romance. Drama. Fluff. Hurt/Comfort. Family. etc.**

**Rating : Untuk 17 tahun ke atas. (M)**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Weird. Mature Language. Typo(s)**

**.**

**My Lovely Ice Prince -2-**

**.**

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin setelah membasuh _make up _nya beberapa kali. Dia mengamati sebentar bagaimana wajah cantiknya yang sedikit pucat, dia lelah. Ingatan tentang kejadian demi kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu terus menyerang otaknya. Ingin rasanya dia meminta seseorang untuk membuatnya terbangun jika ini semua adalah mimpi. Tapi berkali kali dia berpikir, jawabannya tetap sama. Semuanya nyata, dari dirinya lulus sidang, kewalahan menghadapi Jongin yang mabuk, dua pria yang tidak dikenal dan salah satu yang dia baru ketahui bernama Kris, menciumnya secara sepihak dan kasar, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, apa yang di inginkan pria itu, siapa dia? siapa pria tinggi bernama Kris? Ya Tuhan... apa yang terjadi?

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berganti dengan piyama, menyisir rambut panjangnya didepan meja rias sebelum tidur. Oh ya, anggap saja itu _ritual_ wanita. Menatap pantulan dirinya lagi, dia berakhir dengan tertegun pada iris tipis berwarna merah muda natural. Dia masih ingat bagaimana pria itu, Park Chanyeol menciumnya, dengan lembut, tanpa paksaan dan tidak ada kesan kasar serta memaksa seperti Kris. Tunggu... bibir itu artinya... Tidak tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari orang yang tidak dikenal dan dengan cara seperti itu? Dan kenapa Chanyeol... Baekhyun terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol ada disana secara tiba tiba, membawanya pergi, lalu menciumnya untuk menghapus ciuman pertama yang tidak diinginkannya itu? Gadis itu terlalu lelah berpikir hingga terlambat menyadari bahwa ponsel miliknya berdering menampilkan panggilan seseorang untuknya.

Baekhyun beranjak menaiki ranjang kecilnya yang nyaman, meraih _smartphone_ itu, dia tersenyum sekilas mendapati siapa yang baru saja menghubunginya.

"Ya, _eonnie_" Dia mengawali percakapan.

"Ya Tuhan! aku susah sekali menghubungimu, Baek. Bagaimana sidangmu? kau lulus?" Tanya suara wanita dari seberang telepon. Kakaknya, Byun Minseok.

"Tepat sekali"

Terdengar desah kelegaan dari sana. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum kecil mendapati dirinya memberi kabar baik untuk saudara perempuannya itu.

"Seharusnya kau langsung menelponku begitu dinyatakan lulus, kau tidak tahu aku sampai ingin melihatmu sidang kalau saja aku sedang tidak hamil tua dan Jongdae melarangku ini itu"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar betapa cerewet kakak perempuannya, mungkin itu juga yang membuat keduanya hampir serupa, mereka terpaut usia tiga tahun saja. Sama sama banyak bicara, sedikit keras kepala, setidaknya itu anggapannya karena orang orang mengatakannya-sangat-bukan sedikit. Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher, sambil terus berbicara dengan kakaknya.

"Oh baiklah, aku tidak terpikirkan untuk itu tapi ku harap kau datang saat aku wisuda dengan membawa calon keponakanku tentu saja" Baekhyun membayangkan betapa senangnya dia yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang bibi, dia berharap keponakannya cantik sepertinya atau ya, kakaknya. Dia juga tidak keberatan jika ternyata bayi mungil yang akan terlahir dalam waktu dekat adalah seorang laki laki, dia pada dasarnya menyukai anak anak.

"Ya, ya. Kau tahu aku pasti datang. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan ini, tapi kau memang harus diingatkan, jangan lupa kabari Ibu dan Ayah."

"Ya mudah mudahan mereka bisa kembali ke Korea secepatnya, aku merindukan mereka" Baekhyun mengingat orang tuanya di London. Dia hanya sekali mengunjungi mereka saat musim panas bersama Luhan. Alasan mengapa dia dan Minseok terpisah dari kedua orang tua meraka, ya apalagi kalau bukan urusan pekerjaan. Ayah Baekhyun yang juga seorang pemilik perusahaan property di London, mengharuskan Ibunya tetap mendampingi sang suami dan meninggalkan dua putri mereka yang sudah dianggap dewasa di Korea.

"Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengatakannya, kau tahu betapa aku ingin Ayah dan Ibu datang dan menyambut cucu pertama mereka, kalau saja London tidak lebih menarik"

"Itu karena pekerjaan Ayah" sela Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik, Ayah orang yang baik, kau tahu Baek? aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi karena aku mengingat Ayah... aku hanya berpesan carilah laki laki yang seperti Ayah" ada jeda disana. Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan baik, belum berniat untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan meski matanya kadang memaksa untuk tidur.

"Ayah adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah menyia nyiakan apa yang dia miliki, Ibu, Kau, Aku dan pekerjaannya. Dia berhasil dalam segala hal, membahagiakan Ibu, menghidupi aku dan kau tentu saja, biar ku tebak... kau membeli banyak _brand_ terbaru di London kemarin, benar?" Tebak kakaknya yang benar tanpa celah. Baekhyun menggumam membenarkan perkataan Minseok.

"Ya itu semua kerja kerasnya Baek, meski aku tahu kita juga dilatih mandiri, dan tidak semua barang yang kau beli adalah uang pemberian Ayah. Well, aku sangat salut dengan kegigihanmu bekerja di sela sela kuliah, meski uang yang mengalir dari Ayah bahkan bisa membeli apartemenmu" Baekhyun mendengar Minseok tertawa, ya memang benar kenyataannya.

"Aku mengerti itu semua, kakak" Ada penekanan pada kata terakhir. Gadis itu tersenyum berniat mengakhiri pembicaraan yang panjang lebar setiap dia dan saudara perempuannya itu sudah berbicara, langsung maupun lewat ponsel seperti ini.

"Ya jangan hanya mengerti, tapi lakukan. Dan cepat kenalkan aku dengan calon adik iparku" Tawa Minseok kembali meledak disana, tapi terdengar serius disetiap ucapannya. Baekhyun mendesah sebal, dan dia sudah mengantuk sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat ambisius tentang _asmara_ ku, _eonnie_. Aku harus tidur sekarang, ku rasa besok aku akan mencari pekerjaan"

"Sungguh, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Bahkan Ayah pasti sudah menyiapkan segalanya tentang pekerjaanmu-"

"Oh tidak ada hal hal semacam itu, kakak! Bukan hanya Ayah yang berhasil dalam segala hal, tapi aku juga." Potongnya.

"Aku bangga padamu, adiku sayang" balas Minseok tak kalah dramatisnya.

* * *

><p>Luhan hampir bosan berulang kali menekan bel apartemen sahabatnya. Dia mengira ngira apa anak itu sangat mabuk semalam atau jangan jangan... Oh ya Tuhan, dia akan menjadi pihak yang paling merasa bersalah jika Kim Jongin telah melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh kepada Baekhyun. Luhan menepis pikiran itu jauh jauh, setidaknya dia masih punya harapan bahwa gadis itu bisa menjaganya dengan baik.<p>

Kekesalnnya menguap di udara saat ditatapnya raut wajah pucat diambang pintu apartemen. Rasa bersalah hinggap kembali padanya, sepertinya sesuatu memang terjadi semalam. Tapi Luhan harap bukan pikiran tentang Kim Jongin tadi, dia butuh penjelasan dari bibir mungil sahabatnya itu secepatnya.

"Aku betul betul minta maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu dengan Jongin, kau tahu aku harus secepatnya meandatangani kontrak dengan _client_ dan itu sungguh tidak main main, dia memesan puluhan gaun untuk pesta. Aku hampir kewalahan mengatasinya, tapi Sehun benar benar banyak membantuku" Luhan duduk di kursi meja makan menatap Baekhyun yang masih meracik teh hangat untuknya setelah mendengar penjelasan yang ingin ia dapatkan tentang gadis itu semalam.

"Aku tidak pernah bertahan lama jika marah dengan seseorang, jadi sekarang aku tidak marah padamu" Gadis itu menyesap teh hangat yang dia buat sendiri, begitu juga Luhan.

"Aku hanya sempat kesal sedikit, kau tahu? bukan ide bagus membiarkan aku berdua dengan Jongin, syukurlah dia tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu" Luhan membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya, dan kembali merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, apa kau benar benar tidak ada perasaan padanya? Dia menyukaimu, Baek. Dia bahkan tidak jarang menyentuhmu"

Baekhyun fokus pada cangkir berisi teh hangat digenggamannya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan hal hal seperti, kau tahu? jantung yang berdebar lebih kencang, perasaan jutaan kupu kupu menggelitik perutku saat dia menyentuhku, semuanya tidak ada. Biasa saja, beda dengan-"

Luhan menyatukan dua alisnya. Oh, Baekhyun salah bicara.

"Dengan?" ulang Luhan, tatapannya berubah curiga dan sangat ingin penjelasan untuk itu.

Baekhyun membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya berkata kata menjadi sangat sukar dilakukannya sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah ketahuan.

"Kau pasti tahu, aku tipe orang yang mudah penasaran dan harus ada sesuatu hal yang dapat menjelaskannya?" timpal Luhan kembali membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Chanyeol"

"APA?"

"Aku rasa pendengaranmu masih sangat baik, Luhan" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, mendadak tidak ada keberanian menatap wanita cantik didepannya.

"Chanyeol siapa yang kau maksud?" Luhan tampak belum puas. Baekhyun menghela nafas kembali seraya menatap perempuan itu.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Ya Tuhan, katakan kau tidak bercanda hanya karena dia _pangeran_ idamanmu?"

"Benar sekali, aku tidak bercanda. Dia yang menolong dan membawaku pulang dari _bar_, dan ya... dia menciumku. Bagaimana? sudah mengobati rasa penasaranmu, Luhan?"

"Kau bahkan seharusnya memanggilku _eonnie_. Well, aku hampir tidak percaya mendengarnya, tapi kurasa raut wajahmu jauh dari mengada ada, jadi... bagaimana dia bisa menciummu?"

"Itu aku tidak tahu, dia bilang itu untuk menghapus bibir Kris dari bibirku. Itu saja"

"Dia jelas menyukaimu" Luhan tampak percaya diri, berbeda dengan raut wajah sebelumnya yang seperti mendengar sahabatnya itu akan menikah dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Inggris atau semacamnya.

Baekhyun mengamatinya, membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol menciumnya. Bagaimana mungkin laki laki itu menyukainya? Sifatnya dikampus dulu saja seperti petaka untuknya, dingin dan semaunya. Tapi anehnya, dia masih saja menaruh hati untuk pria tampan itu.

"Jangan membuatku kembali berharap, itu tidak mungkin, dan akan sangat menyakitkan membayangkan cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan sementara aku sudah sangat percaya diri dengan ucapanmu"

"Ya, kau akan tahu nanti. Itu hanya perasaanku saja, aku bukan orang pintar yang bisa membaca perasaan seseorang, jadi tunggu saja waktunya"

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mulai sibuk mencari iklan iklan lowongan pekerjaan, dia cukup tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu karena seluruh kebutuhan hidupnya seperti sudah diatur oleh Ayahnya, juga terus menerus teringat petuah Luhan yang mengatakan untuk tidak perlu membebankan diri seperti ini, dia hanya tinggal duduk manis sebagai direktur utama perusahaan sang Ayah. Tapi jelas, itu bukan pilihannya. Dia tipe pekerja keras, asal kalian tahu.<p>

Rok pendek selutut membuatnya kerepotan, karena angin musim gugur benar benar tidak baik untuk keadaannya sekarang. Terlalu banyak pasang mata laki laki yang seperti ingin menelanjanginya hanya karena roknya yang tersingkap sedikit. Baekhyun merutuki bagaimana otak lelaki cepat merespon hal hal seperti itu.

Keesokan harinya dia kembali mencari pekerjaan setelah mendapat beberapa rekomendasi dari kakak iparnya, Kim Jongdae. Dia mendengar bahwa salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea dengan banyak korelasi dengan perusahaan asing itu tengah membutuhkan karyawan dibagian pemasaran. WYF _Company Group_. Baekhyun jelas antusias mendengar penawaran semacam itu, dia juga benar benar telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk interview dua hari lagi.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun memasuki gedung pencakar langit itu dengan debaran yang susah dihentikan. Ini pertama kalinya dia melamar pekerjaan dan perusahaan ini benar benar tidak main main, semua karyawan bahkan petugas keamanan semuanya dari orang orang yang berpendidikan, berkompeten dan berpengalaman dibidangnya. Rasa percaya diri itu luruh seketika, mengingat dirinya hanya <em>fresh graduate<em> dengan nilai yang tidak begitu memuaskan. Tapi tekadnya yang luar biasa itu, mampu mengalahkan ketidak percayaan pada dirinya. Menurutnya, itu bagian dari dirinya yang bagus.

Dia melangkah dengan diiringi doa didalam hatinya beberapa kali. Dia sempat kebingungan saat salah satu karyawan memintanya untuk langsung melakukan interview dengan presiden direktur di perusahaan ini, aneh, karena setahunya pelamar kerja yang lain melakukan interview dengan manajer HRD atau karyawan di bagian itu, kenapa hanya dirinya yang harus melakukan interview dengan... Ya Tuhan! Presiden Direktur, artinya pemilik perusahaan ini? Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya sakit tiba tiba, apa ini karena indeks prestasinya yang pas pasan? dia ingin mundur, tetapi wanita cantik dan sexy yang dia ketahui adalah sekertaris HRD itu terus memintanya untuk segera menemui Presdir.

"Tuan Wu Yifan memang baru menjadi presdir sejak dua hari yang lalu, tepat saat dia memutuskan untuk mencari karyawan di bagian pemasaran. Sebelumnya beliau hanya wakil direktur, tetapi dia sudah mengendalikan semuanya sejak hari itu. Jadi aku juga tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Presdir menyuruhku untuk memintamu langsung melakukan interview dengannya, setelah dia menilik beberapa calon pelamar" tukas wanita cantik itu, dengan _nametag_ Im Hyun Ah didadanya, seperti dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun yang masih diam dengan segala keingin tahuannya.

Baekhyun akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan seseorang yang dia ketahui sebagai Presiden Direktur di perusahaan ini. Hatinya serasa membeku saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Pria itu? Bukankah itu Kris? Kris yang menciumnya dengan kasar tanpa alasan malam itu? Kris...

"Aku bahkan tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkanmu lagi, sepertinya" Kris dengan gaya angkuhnya, bersandar di kursi kebesaran miliknya itu yang tentu saja hanya boleh diduduki oleh presdir, menatap gadis cantik didepannya yang menatapnya sama sekali tak terbaca. Pria tampan itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti dengan arti senyuman itu, yang ada didalam benaknya adalah kenapa dia berhadapan dengan pria kurang ajar ini lagi?

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti Tuan. Tapi apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Saya seperti pernah melihat Anda" Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan, dia tidak bisa begitu saja melampiaskan kemarahannya tanpa ada alasan yang kuat.

"Kau benar benar tidak bisa melupakan wajahku, sayang. Dan sepertinya memang tidak akan" Kris masih dengan gaya angkuhnya, membuat wajah Baekhyun panas seketika menahan emosinya yang hampir meluap disana.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya harus membatalkan lamaran ini" Baekhyun berkata takut takut, meski kekesalan lebih mendominasi perasaannya sekarang. Dia tidak menampik pesona Wu Yifan atau Kris, Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti mengapa pria ini punya dua sapaan. Pria itu sangat tampan, tinggi, tubuhnya tegap dan atletis, punya segalanya, tidak ada yang kurang. Tidak, kalau saja pria ini tidak _brengsek_. Baekhyun akan menempatkannya di posisi paling atas deretan pria tertampan, dan Chanyeol menjadi yang kedua. Tapi itu benar benar tidak berlaku, karena Baekhyun benar benar akan tetap mempertahankan posisi Chanyeol diurutan teratas dalam segala hal. Dia tidak tahu itu penting atau tidak.

"Itu tidak mungkin sayang, karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dari perusahaan ini, kau bukan dibagian pemasaran, tapi sekertaris utama dan pribadiku. Itu paten" ucap pria tinggi itu santai seolah tidak ada yang dapat menolaknya.

Baekhyun hampir tercengang mendengar setiap penuturan tanpa beban dari bibir sexy lelaki itu. Oh singkirkan pikiran itu, setidaknya bibir itu telah merenggut ciuman pertamamu dengan kasar. Pikirnya.

"Anda bahkan belum mewawancari saya, bagaimana mungkin Anda begitu mudah mengambil keputusan seperti itu? Anda bahkan tidak tahu seberapa besar kemampuan saya?"

Kris tergelak, laki laki itu tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Dia berdiri dan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang lurus menatapnya. Wajahnya mendekat, sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tiba tiba merasakan debaran kencang didadanya. Tidak mungkin. Ini hanya perasaan kesal dan was was. Pasti.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kris, dan jangan pernah menggunakan bahasa formal saat kita berbicara." Pria itu semakin mendekat, menghapus jarak. Baekhyun mundur, mencoba menahan dorongan tubuh besar Kris.

"Apa yang kau mau Kris?"

Benar saja, Baekhyun yang sudah mencapai puncak kekesalnnya seketika membentak pria itu dengan bahasa non formal.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Aku hanya mau kau menjadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Seutuhnya" Kris menekankan kata terakhir tepat ditelinga gadis itu. Baekhyun bergidik merasakan desah nafas Kris ditelinganya, buru buru mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaganya saat tangan besar Kris mulai menyentuh rok setengah paha yang ia kenakan. Dia jelas salah memilih pakaian. Bodoh.

"Kau bahkan punya segalanya, kau bisa mendapatkan wanita tercantik sekalipun. Apa yang kau lihat dariku?"

Kris terdiam sesaat, pertanyaan gadis mungil ini seperti membungkamnya rapat rapat. Tapi dia tidak pernah kalah dalam hal apapun, salah satunya yang tengah ia perjuangkan sekarang.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Ku rasa itu sudah menjawab semuanya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, Baekhyun" ucap Kris tidak dengan gaya angkuhnya yang tadi.

"Kau memang tidak bisa melepaskanku karena kau bahkan belum mendapatkanku, bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, tetap mendongak karena dia benar benar pendek, atau memang kebanyakan pria sangat tinggi?

"Terimakasih sudah berbaik hati menawarkanku pekerjaan ini, sayang sekali ini terlalu mudah didapatkan. Aku menyukai tantangan dan kerja keras. Selamat siang"

Dengan itu Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Kris, meninggalkan pria tampan yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku buku jarinya memutih.

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkan tantangan setelah ini, Byun Baekhyun" Gertak Kris, sambil meninju meja kerjanya.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol tidak henti hentinya mengumpat tentang bagaimana menyebalkannya Do Kyungsoo. Wanita cantik yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris utamanya, berkali kali dia memohon pada ayahnya untuk mengganti wanita itu dengan karyawan yang lain, tapi Ayahnya berubah tuli jika Chanyeol sudah menyuarakan permintaan itu. Dia seringkali menebak nebak, seberapa besar pengaruh Kyungsoo untuk Ayahnya atau bahkan perusahaan ini? Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengganggu dan terus menggodanya. Sebagai laki laki normal, Chanyeol tentu tak bisa berbohong mengenai betapa tubuh Kyungsoo yang memang sudah paket lengkap yang diinginkan lelaki. Tapi, oh... dia sudah terlalu jatuh pada pesona yang lain. Hingga seakan akan matanya sudah tertutup rapat untuk wanita manapun selain Baekhyun.<p>

Tapi sikapnya yang sedingin es itu yang membuatnya tak mudah mendapatkan gadis itu, Chanyeol hanya sulit mengubahnya. Dia gemar tampil dingin didepan gadis itu, entahlah. Mungkin sebenarnya dia gugup.

Chanyeol membawa Veneno seharga empat puluh satu miliar miliknya itu menyusuri jalanan Incheon. Dia baru saja mendengar bahwa kakak perempuannya sudah tiba di bandara dari Bali. Apalah itu, _Pre Wedding_. Dan dia yang akan selalu direpotkan oleh kakak satu satunya itu, karena calon suami kakaknya yang terpaksa harus tetap berada di Indonesia karena urusan bisnis yang belum selesai, dan setelah duduk di mobil mewah sang adik, Yoora masih sempat menggoda adiknya dengan mengatakan dia akan menjadi bujang lapuk jika terus menutup hati dari wanita yang menyukainya.

"Apa kau _gay_?" Yoora masih asik bermain dengan _smartphone _yang sudah pasti luar biasa mahal.

Chanyeol mendecak sebal dan wajahnya panas mendengar pertanyaan tidak _etis_ kakak perempuannya.

"Aku masih suka payudara asal kau tahu" jawabnya frontal, membuat Yoora tergelak, tak dapat menahan tawanya. Perempuan cantik itu menatap adiknya yang tetap fokus mengemudi dengan tatapan sebal.

"_Wow_, aku tidak tahu kau sudah sedewasa itu, anak manis" Godanya lagi, membuat sang adik semakin meledak ledak amarahnya.

"Aku benar benar menyesal mengiyakan permintaan Ayah untuk menjemputmu"

Yoora kembali tertawa. "Kau sangat patuh pada Ayah, aku bangga padamu" ucap perempuan itu dengan ekspresi bangga yang dibuat buat.

"Oh, aku juga sangat bangga punya kakak yang begitu perhatian sepertimu" balas Chanyeol tak kalah dramatis. Namun seketika dia menginjak rem, menimbulkan bunyi decitan antara ban mobil dengan aspal. Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis keluar dari gedung yang dia tahu sebagai perusahaan milik Kris. Sial, apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun disana.

Yoora menatap tajam adiknya yang hampir saja membuat kepalanya bocor, jika dia lupa memakai sabuk pengaman. "Sialan, kau hampir membunuh kakakmu sendiri" ketus Yoora saat didapatinya tatapan mata adiknya tak lepas dari sebuah gedung megah, dan dia mendapati seorang gadis mungil keluar dari sana.

"Aku akan panggilkan taksi untukmu, aku ada urusan. Sangat penting" Chanyeol berkata tanpa menoleh pada kakaknya yang siap siap menghujamnya dengan lontaran kata kata kasar. Sial, dia bahkan belum sempat mengomeli adiknya ketika taksi sudah berhenti ditepian jalan, dengan perasaan kesal Yoora turun dari mobil mewah Chanyeol dan berniat memarahinya sepulangnya nanti.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia menarik lengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersentak, dan tidak ada yang lebih mengejutkan selain mendapati dirinya ditarik oleh laki laki ini. Chanyeol menyeretnya sedikit kasar, Baekhyun yang diliputi kebingungan lantas menghempas tangannya sekuat tenaga membuat cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas.

"Kakak! Apa yang kakak lakukan disini?" Gadis itu bertanya tanpa menyadari _tanda tanda bahaya_ sudah siap menyerangnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum berbicara. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa mungkin tindakannya terlalu berlebihan, tapi tidak untuk jika dia memikirkan lagi tentang kemungkinan kemungkinan yang terjadi mengapa gadis ini keluar dari gedung milik lelaki brengsek itu.

"Pertama, aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku Chanyeol. Kedua, apa yang kau lakukan disini itu harusnya pertanyaanku. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar putar dikepalanya tentang kehadiran Chanyeol yang lagi lagi tiba tiba dan mengapa seolah olah dia seperti seorang kekasih yang ketahuan menemui seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya? Ya Tuhan.

"Aku sedang melamar pekerjaan." ucapnya tegas dan singkat. Chanyeol merasakan aliran darahnya meninggi. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan milik Kris? dia mendadak sakit kepala.

"Kau lupa dengan kata kataku? Jangan pernah menemui Kris!"

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya bergejolak. Dia memang baru mengingat tentang janjinya pada laki laki ini. Oh ya, dia benar benar merasa bodoh.

"Apalagi. Oh Sialan. Kau bahkan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau perusahaan itu milik Kris. Aku sudah menolak tawarannya, asal kau tahu" Baekhyun meremas tas jinjingnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Chanyeol bertanya membuat kerutan samar di dahi si gadis.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu tadi?" ulang lelaki itu. Baekhyun merasakan kerongkongannya mengering.

"Dia bilang, dia menginginkanku"

"Sialan" Chanyeol mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Dengar, aku harus melakukan ini. Kita harus berbicara tentang pernikahan"

"Apa?"

.

**Bersambung... dulu ya.**

Yakin... alur ini nggak secepet itu kok, ini bakal ada alot alot (?) nya. Jadi kemungkinan 'pernikahan' itu juga bukan dalam waktu dekat, nggak tau lah tergantung inspirasi nanti.

Ini udah aku panjangin. Oke, aku disini kenapa pakenya 'kakak' bukan 'oppa' buat sapaan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol cuma buat _suport_ cerita sama penokohannya, karena aku pikir bahasa indonesia lebih bagus kalo emang keseluruhan pake bahasa baku, meski beberapa ada yang nggak. Aku emang rada nggak _ngeh _kalo sapaan Ibu jadi _eomma, _Ayah jadi _appa._ atau sapaan yang lain kayak, _ahjusi_, _ahjuma, namja, yeoja._ Karena menurut aku sapaan, 'laki laki itu', 'gadis/wanita itu' lebih mendukung karakter cerita, dan mendukung penggunaan bahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar :')

Mungkin kenapa aku masih pake _eonnie_ buat sapaan Baekhyun ke Minseok, biar nggak 'mainstream' karena Baekhyun udah manggil Chanyeol 'kakak'. Karena nggak mungkin aku pake 'mbak' -_-

Dan ini resiko karena aku harus lanjut cerita ini, jadi ya... _belibet_. Tapi aku coba fokus sama Baekhyun Chanyeol dan Kris nya juga Kyungsoo mungkin. /gah/

_By the way_ aku suka banget sama penokohan Chanyeol yang _posesive_ ke Baek, jadi aku bikin cerita ini deh. Ini nggak aku baca ulang, jadi kalo ada _typo_ maap maap aja ya. Paipai~


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lovely Ice Prince**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun.**

**Support : EXO Member.**

**Genre : Romance. Drama. Fluff. Hurt/Comfort. Family. etc.**

**Rating : Untuk 17 tahun ke atas. (M)**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Weird. Mature Language. Typo(s)**

**My Lovely Ice Prince -3-**

**.**

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya didepan rumah, wajahnya jelas jelas terlihat tidak baik baik saja, gurat kekesalan terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Pria itu menyelinap masuk begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan sebuah tatapan yang amat sangat menusuknya. Dia tahu itu kakaknya, wanita cantik itu pasti sudah siap siaga menunggunya dan Chanyeol sudah tahu sebentar lagi dia akan menerima umpatan demi umpatan kekesalan Yura. Tapi Chanyeol betul betul tidak peduli, yang berkecamuk dipikirannya sekarang adalah satu nama itu. Baekhyun.

Dia masih ingat betapa kata kata bodoh itu tiba tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya yang tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikiran bahwa dia akan mengajak Baekhyun menikah? Oh tapi didalam lubuk hatinya itu memang bukan hanya sekedar kata kata, dia serius, dia ingin melindungi Baekhyun, menjaga gadis mungil itu lebih dari apa yang selama ini dia lakukan. Chanyeol sudah memegang janjinya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika usianya delapan belas tahun. Dia benar benar akan melindungi Baekhyun dari siapapun, termasuk Kris.

Chanyeol tahu semuanya. Semua tentang masa lalu, tentang hubungan keluarganya dengan keluarga Baekhyun, tentang masalahnya dengan Kris. Pada saat itu dialah satu satunya yang mendengar percakapan pribadi antara Ayahnya dengan yang dia ketahui adalah Ayah Baekhyun. Dia mendengar dengan jelas setiap detail yang dua lelaki paruh baya itu bicarakan, mereka bernegosiasi tentang bisnis, tentang ayah Baekhyun yang mengalami defisit dimana mana, seluruh cabang propertinya bangkrut, tentu saja laki-laki itu sedang memohon pada Ayahnya meminta bantuan untuk permasalahan perusahaan.

Chanyeol sekilas memang tidak tertarik, karena dia pikir itu hanya masalah bisnis orang dewasa. Tetapi saat dia akan melangkah pergi, dia mengurungkan niatnya saat kedua orang tua itu menyebut nyebut nama Baekhyun dalam percakapannya.

"_Aku terpaksa melibatkan anakku, aku tahu aku adalah ayah terkejam yang pernah ada, tapi semua ini aku lakukan untuknya, untuk putriku. Baekhyun harus hidup bahagia tanpa berkekurangan, aku terpaksa menyerahkan putriku pada Tuan Wu. Tuan Wu memiliki anak lelaki yang sepertinya seusia dengan putramu, dia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan Wu."_

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan pendengarannya ketika mereka sudah mulai larut membahas Baekhyun. Baekhyun, adik kelasnya? Gadis yang diam diam disukainya. Siapa Tuan Wu? Siapa anak Tuan Wu? Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku buku jarinya memutih.

"_Kau bercanda? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu! Kau…_"

"_Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan selain ini, aku sudah tidak punya apa apa lagi, yang ku punya hanyalah istri dan dua putriku yang masih harus ku hidupi. Istriku sudah tahu tentang ini, dia bahkan sempat memintaku menceraikannya ketika aku mengatakan akan melakukan ini, tetapi akhirnya dia mengerti, lalu kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke London sekitar dua minggu lagi. Aku berdalih ada urusan bisnis sehingga harus menetap bertahun-tahun disana, Minseok dan Baekhyun harus tetap disini. Mereka tidak boleh hidup berkekurangan"_

"_Tapi kau tetap gila Byun, kau sama saja dengan menjual anakmu sendiri. Apa pikiranmu sesempit itu? Ini dunia bisnis, akan ada masa masa dimana kau melambung tinggi dan ada masa dimana kau jatuh bahkan seperti terinjak injak, tidakkah kau ingin memikirkannya lagi? Kau benar benar menjual anakmu?"_

Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas waktu itu, gurat keputus asaan diwajah ayah Baekhyun dan wajah ayahnya yang tampak tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Ya, ayah Chanyeol dan Ayah Baekhyun memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dan Chanyeol semakin tertarik pada Baekhyun ketika ayahnya sering menceritakan gadis mungil itu padanya.

"_Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan anak anakku, Minseok punya kekasih yang bisa mencukupi hidupnya, itu cukup membuatku tenang. Tetapi Baekhyun, putriku yang itu masih sangat kecil, dia baru kelas satu SMA, aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya hidup kesusahan dengan orang tua yang sudah jatuh miskin"_

Terdengar hela nafas lelah dari pria setengah baya yang mewarisi wajah damai Baekhyun.

"_Aku sudah menandatangani kontrak dengan Tuan Wu, bahwa ketika putranya sudah berusia 25 tahun, dan Baekhyun 23 tahun mereka akan menikah. Dan mereka akan membiayai hidup putriku dari sekarang"_

"_Dan kau mengatakan bahwa kaulah yang membiayai seluruh kebutuhan putrimu nantinya? Kau sungguh tidak punya hati"_

Ayah Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang tampak kusut dan lelah seolah olah sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk hidup didunia ini.

"_Aku benar benar putus asa, satu yang aku minta darimu Park, jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun apalagi Baekhyun, jika dia tahu mungkin dia akan membenciku selamanya, atau bahkan tidak mau lagi menganggapku ayahnya, aku benar benar menginginkan kebahagiaan putriku itu saja"_

"_Kau benar benar tidak akan membahagiakannya Byun"_

Dan Chanyeol tersadar dari ingatannya tentang saat itu, saat saat yang paling membuatnya ingin memukul siapa saja. Dia bahkan menjadikan tembok yang diam dan tidak bersalah itu sebagai pelampiasannya, hingga buku buku jarinya berdarah. Dia tidak terima dengan semuanya, dia baru saja mendengar bahwa Baekhyun akan dinikahkan dengan anak Tuan Wu nantinya? Entah siapa itu yang jelas Chanyeol akan mencarinya. Dan seperti yang dia harapkan, sejak saat itu dia benar benar mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang keluarga Wu, dia mengetahui bahwa anak dari Tuan Wu adalah Wu Yifan atau Kris, siapalah itu Chanyeol tidak peduli yang dia tahu dia harus menggagalkan rencana sialan itu perjodohan—ah bukan—lebih tepat Baekhyun dijual? Chanyeol tidak terima, sejak saat itu dia mengamati Baekhyun dari kejauhan sampai sekarang, dan dia tahu bahwa Kris sudah tahu semuanya, Kris tahu bahwa Ayahnya menjual Baekhyun padanya, alasan Kris ingin mendapatkan haknya, hak yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Dan Chanyeol tentu saja tidak akan pernah membiarkan laki laki itu untuk memiliki Baekhyunnya sedikitpun.

Chanyeol tersadar sepenuhnya ketika kakaknya berteriak memanggil namanya, wanita itu benar benar terlihat seperti singa betina yang akan memakan mangsanya, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lalu menatap kakaknya ogah ogahan, dia bahkan tidak begitu peduli akan sekasar apa perempuan itu mencacinya atau bahkan mencakar wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku memanggilmu!"

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, punggungnya terasa lelah mengingat kejadian tadi. Bahkan Baekhyun jadi membencinya? Gadis itu pergi begitu saja dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat ketika tiba tiba dia memintanya untuk membicarakan perihal pernikahan. Tidak. Tidak. Dia harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini, besok dia akan menemui gadis itu lagi dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya ingin meminta saran tentang pernikahan kakaknya, Yura. Ya begitu, pintar sekali.

"Aku lelah sekali, jadi mungkin aku tidak begitu mendengar apa yang akan kau bicarakan" jawabnya tanpa memandang kakaknya yang menatapnya seolah olah ada api yang menyala di mata kakak cantiknya itu.

Yura sedikit meredam emosinya yang meluap luap, dia tahu bahwa adiknya benar benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi jika mereka hanya saling bertukar emosi.

"Aku benar benar tersentuh dengan caramu tadi adikku sayang, apa gadis kecil itu sebegitu penting bagimu sampai kau rela melempar kakakmu yang cantik ini ke dalam taksi?" nada suara Yura pelan tapi sarat dengan api yang meledak ledak.

Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Yura mungkin melihat Baekhyun. Dia menatap kakaknya sebal.

"Ya, dia sangat penting untukku, lebih dari apapun" jawabnya yakin. Yura yang sedari tadi sudah mempersiapkan segala kata kata menusuk untuk adiknya berubah mengurungkan niatnya. Melihat betapa panik wajah Chanyeol saat melihat gadis mungil yang keluar dari sebuah gedung perusahaan dan begitu saja menyuruhnya pulang dengan taksi sudah pasti menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Mata cantik Yura menyipit, seolah mematahkan anggapannya bahwa adiknya adalah _gay_ karena dia tidak pernah sekalipun membawa perempuan kerumah ini atau bahkan mendengar adiknya berpacaran.

Chanyeol tampak memikirkan sesuatu membuat Yura mengernyit.

"Bukan" jawabnya terdengar lirih.

"APA?" Yura tampak tidak percaya. Kalau gadis tadi bukan kekasih adiknya lalu kenapa Chanyeol tega teganya memperlakukan kakaknya sendiri dengan sebegitu tidak elitnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk memilikinya, aku hanya menjaganya, melindunginya" ucapnya seolah tak ada beban dikepalnya. Yura semakin dibuat sakit kepala dengan kelakuan adiknya. Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan adiknya ini? Apa dia sudah gila?

"Aku belum bisa bercerita padamu, tapi kau akan tahu secepatnya. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, kau harus menemaniku bertemu Baekhyun besok. Aku melakukan kesalahan, dia tidak boleh menghindariku, aku harus selalu mengawasinya. Kalau tidak… kalau tidak…" nafas Chanyeol tertahan, mendadak sesak memikirkannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Baekhyun benar benar akan dimiliki orang lain, dimiliki Kris, menikah dengan pria lain. Chanyeol mungkin bisa gila.

"Oke, aku akan menemanimu, tetapi nanti malam kau harus menceritakan semuanya dulu padaku, aku tidak mau tahu, aku sudah cukup baik dengan tidak menendang pantatmu"

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mengupas kulit apel dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak fokus, dia masih belum bisa berpikir jernih tentang apa saja yang baru dia alami seharian ini. Gadis itu sungguh menyesal telah melamar pekerjaan diperusahaan itu, dia tidak ingin menyalahkan rekomendasi Jongdae, karena Baekhyun yakin kakak iparnya itu sudah pasti tidak tahu menau tentang Kris dan hubungannya dengan dirinya. Lalu pikiran itu beralih pada Chanyeol. Laki laki itu, Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, kenapa seolah olah semua orang mengatur hidupnya? Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat berapi api hanya mendapatinya melamar pekerjaan diperusahaan Kris, memangnya apa salahnya?<p>

Lalu tentang perkataan terakhir Chanyeol, apa pria itu benar benar sudah mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah? Maksudnya membicarakan tentang pernikahan? Baekhyun tiba tiba sakit kepala mengingatnya, siapa yang akan menikah? Chanyeolkah? Apakah dia akan berakhir dengan patah hati seperti ini? Tapi apalagi? Memangnya Chanyeol sebodoh itu dengan mengajaknya menikah? Dia pikir siapa dirinya berani beraninya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tadi mengajaknya menikah? Bahkan Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang berpenampilan biasa saja akan bersanding dengan Park Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

_"Dengar, aku harus melakukan ini. Kita harus berbicara tentang pernikahan"_

Kata kata itu teringat lagi, membuat otaknya berputar putar menemukan jawaban. Apa arti kalimat Chanyeol? Kita? Dia dan Chanyeol?

Larut dengan pikirannya itu Baekhyun akhirnya sadar ketika dering ponselnya menampilkan layar yang menyala nyala, menandakan sebuah panggilan untuknya. Baekhyun kaget sampai jarinya terkena pisau untuk mengupas apel. Dia memekik kesakitan, merasakan jarinya mengeluarkan darah. Perih sekali, tetapi dia mencoba menahannya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" suaranya tertahan menahan sakit.

"Halo, Baekhyun? Kau baik baik saja? Aku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun seketika membelalakan matanya mendengar suara pria yang menelponnya adalah Chanyeol. Benarkah? Apa dia bermimpi? Tidak mungkin… karena jarinya benar benar merasakan perih luar biasa.

"Ap… apa?" suaranya terdengar putus putus, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyeimbangkan antara kegugupannya dengan rasa sakit di jari tangannya.

"Baek, kau baik baik saja? Kenapa suaramu seperti orang kesakitan? Baek, aku khawatir" Meski tidak melihatnya, tetapi Baekhyun yakin sekali nada suara Chanyeol benar benar panik. Sekilas hal itu menumbuhkan jutaan kupu kupu lagi diperutnya, tetapi dia kembali sadar bahwa sekarang Park Chanyeol menelponnya. Menelponnya! Bagaimana mungkin? Dari mana pria itu tahu nomor ponselnya?

"Aku meminta nomor ponselmu pada Sehun, kebetulan dia asisten keuangan diperusahaanku. Baek apa kau baik baik saja?" Seperti dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menjawabnya dengan detail. Baekhyun kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Begitu? A-ada apa menelponku, kak—em—Chanyeol?" Ada keraguan saat menyebut nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa memanggilnya kakak, karena Chanyeol memang kakak kelasnya sejak SMA, dia merasa tidak sopan jika memanggilnya Chanyeol, tetapi bahkan pria itu sendiri yang memintanya memanggilnya Chanyeol, dan kedengarannya aneh ditelinganya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang harus membiasakan. Tunggu, membiasakan? Memangnya seakrab apa mereka itu? Baekhyun menepuk keningnya.

"Ah!" Dia tanpa sadar memekik, dia lupa bahwa jarinya baru saja teriris pisau tajam sialan itu.

"Baek, demi Tuhan! Kau pasti kenapa napa, aku ke tempatmu sekarang"

Dan panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tercengang mendengar kata terakhir Chanyeol dibalik ponselnya. Apa? Chanyeol akan ketempatnya? Ke apartemennya? Apa dia sudah gila? Atau memang ini nyata? Dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Oh Tuhan.

Bahkan sebelum dia membereskan dirinya yang berantakan, bel itu sudah terdengar nyaring. Membuat Baekhyun kepalang, dia tidak pernah didatangi tamu pria selain Sehun dan Jongin sebelumnya, dan sekarang Chanyeol… Chanyeol benar benar datang ke apartemennya? Apakah Tuhan sedang mengujinya atau apa? Baekhyun buru buru merapikan penampilannya, dia hanya memakai piyama model kemeja yang kebesaran yang bahkan sampai menutupi lututnya, hingga dia tidak perlu repot repot memakai celana, tetapi ya Tuhan sekarang ada laki laki, dan laki laki itu adalah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencari cari apa saja yang bisa dipakainya dan dia menemukan celana pendek didekat lemari pakaiannya. Dia mendesah lega dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

Chanyeol tidak bercanda. Laki laki itu benar benar datang, dengan sedikit basah dirambutnya. Baekhyun bakan tidak sadar bahwa diluar hujan lebat. Pria itu tampak menggigil tetapi tatapannya mengamati Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu ingin segera membungkus dirinya rapat rapat dengan apapun asal Chanyeol tidak menatapnya seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, kau baik baik saja?" Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya, mencari cari sesuatu yang mungkin salah dalam dirinya. Chanyeol melihat ada noda darah dikemeja putih Baekhyun. Dia benar benar panik.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa ada darah disini Baek?" Baekhyun meski masih diliputi kebingungan, dia tetap tersentuh dengan segala kepanikan Chanyeol. Apa pria ini benar benar mencemaskannya? Tetapi kenapa?

"Aku tidak apa apa. Em, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, tidak enak jika dilihat orang dan kau sepertinya kedinginan"

Chanyeol mengerti dan dia segera masuk ke apartemen kecil Baekhyun, tidak begitu luas tetapi terlihat sangat nyaman, semuanya tertata rapi dan desain interiornya benar benar khas perempuan. Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingat betapa lancangnya dia mungkin karena berkunjung dengan seenaknya, padahal niatnya hanya untuk mengajak Baekhyun keluar dan mungkin mentraktir gadis itu minum di Kafe, tetapi dia mendapati suara Baekhyun yang seperti setengah memekik menahan sakit, Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah memarkir mobilnya didepan apartemen Baekhyun segera saja naik dan dia harus sedikit menerobos hujan sehingga tubuhnya sedikit basah.

Baekhyun membawakan handuk putih bersih untuk Chanyeol, melihat pria itu seperti kedinginan. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol secepat itu tiba tiba sudah ada didepan pintu apartemen? Baekhyun bahkan melupakan tentang jarinya yang terluka.

"Ini, aku buatkan teh hangat ada aroma mint dari tehnya jadi bisa menghangatkan sekaligus menyegarkan tubuhmu" Baekhyun meletakan cangkir gelas teh itu dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya, tiba tiba memalingkan wajahnya ketika pikirannya mulai berputar putar tentang betapa _sexy_ nya Chanyeol saat mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, tubuhnya yang terbentuk atletis dan wanginya yang maskulin. Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun benar benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berani beraninya memikirkan tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian balik menatapnya. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sengaja memalingkan wajahnya, pipi gadis itu merona merah membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin segera memakannya. Tetapi perhatian Chanyeol terfokus pada jari tangan Baekhyun yang terluka, dia kembali panik, menghampiri Baekhyun membuat gadis itu tersentak sedikit.

"Cha… Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat Chanyeol tanpa permisi menghisap jari telunjuknya yang terluka. Pria itu menghisapnya lama sampai darah itu berhenti mengalir tanpa tahu bahwa darah pada luka itu memang berhenti mengalir tetapi darah diseluruh tubuh Baekhyun membeku.

Chanyeol melepasnya tidak sedikitpun merasa canggung dan malah bertanya dengan santainya.

"Kau punya plester atau sesuatu yang dapat menutup lukamu?"

Baekhyun tidak segera menjawabnya, dia masih menatap Chanyeol kosong tetapi tak lama kemudian dia buru buru mengembalikan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Ini hanya luka kecil"

"Jangan keras kepala, katakan saja dimana tempatnya"

Baekhyun menyerah dan menunjukan kotak obat didekat nakas, Chanyeol segera mengambilnya dan dalam sekejap luka sayatan itu tertutup oleh sebuah plester berwarna biru.

"Lain kali berhati hatilah, jangan sampai melukai dirimu lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku" Hanya dengan itu Baekhyun merasakan panas menjalar dipipinya. Kenapa Chanyeol bis abegitu perhatian padanya? Dulu pangerannya ini bahkan sangat dingin, jarang sekali bicara dan benar benar angkuh.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar, aku ingin meminta maaf atas perkataanku kemarin. Kau pasti bertanya tanya dengan sikapku, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu jangan sampai kau berhubungan dengan Kris, dia tidak baik, Baek. Aku… aku hanya ingin menjagamu"

Baekhyun serasa dihempas dari langit yang begitu tinggi jatuh di rerumputan yang kadang menyakitkan. Dia mentertawai dirinya sendiri, ya Tuhan mana mungkin? Dia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar benar akan mengatakan tentang pernikahan? Kembalikan akal sehatmu Byun Baekhyun!

"Tentang pernikahan itu… aku hanya ingin meminta saranmu untuk pernikahan kakakku sebulan lagi"

Baekhyun semakin kembali pada kesadarannya. Bayangan tentang pangeran dingin yang akan menikahinya lenyaplah sudah.

"Per… pernikahan kakakmu?" jawabnya terbata.

"Ya, kakakku akan menikah bulan depan, tetapi dia benar benar perempuan yang merepotkan, dia bahkan belum menentukan konsep pernikahannya"

"Itu gila"

"Ya, dia memang gila" Chanyeol membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya wajah Yura jika dia tahu dia baru saja mengatainya gila. "Makannya aku meminta bantuanmu, mungkin kau punya teman atau bahkan kau bisa merekomendasikan dengan idemu sendiri bagaimana konsep pernikahan kakakku"

Chanyeol jelas sekali berbohong, bahkan Yura dan calon suaminya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak berbulan bulan yang lalu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin tiba tiba melamar lalu menikahi Baekhyun begitu saja kan? Baekhyun pasti akan memandangnya aneh atau bahkan malah membencinya, dia sungguh tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dan dia akan pastikan, itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu tentang konsep konsep pernikahan, tetapi mungkin temanku bisa memberikan rekomendasi yang tepat untuk pernikahan kakakmu. Dia kebetulan seorang _designer_"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menaruh curiga apapun padanya. Dia menghela nafas lega, setidaknya satu masalah sudah dituntaskan. Dia tahu bahwa masih banyak yang harus dilaluinya didepan, dia akan terus memperjuangkannya, bagaimanapun caranya, Baekhyun miliknya hanya dia yang boleh memiliki gadis itu, terkesan egois tetapi begitulah kenyataannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada wanita manapun, dan saat pertama kali dia melihat Baekhyun rasa ingin memiliki itu begitu kuat menjeratnya dan tidak ingin ada satupun yang menghalanginya. Dia bisa berlaku lembut, tetapi dia akan sangat dingin dan kasar jika siapapun mengusik apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Baekhyun, aku menawarkanmu pekerjaan"

Baekhyun tertegun, pekerjaan? Tentu saja dia ingin pekerjaan, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol? Apa pria ini menawarkan bekerja di perusahaannya? Mana mungkin! Mengingat dia yang belum berpengalaman apakah perusahaan sebesar itu sudi menerimanya?

"Kau bisa menjadi sekretaris utama dan pribadiku, tanpa tes apapun, aku sudah mengatur semuanya, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan apa apa, besok aku akan menjemputmu"

Baekhyun merasakan dunianya berputar tiba tiba.

**TBC**

Hai! Aku lanjut nih… kebetulan _mood _lagi bagus banget buat lanjut, terimakasih buat semua yang udah _review_ dan baca ff ini ya. Untuk Daddy belum janji kapan aku udah ada ide tapi masih belum ada _mood _buat lanjut, nggak tau akhir akhir ini kok lagi males ngetik, kebanyakan ngetik buat tugas-,- ini aja aku sempet sempetin karna takut idenya mubazir-.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dengan konflik yang lebih menegangkan(?) pengennya sih dibikin segreget mungkin, yah _you-know-well_ hubungan chanbaek bakal tetep alot karena pihak pihak ketiga keempat kelima kesepuluh, tapi jangan khawatir mereka tetep dibikin _lovey dovey_(?) kok /apasih/ bye!


End file.
